Discovering Oz
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: Elliot thinks he likes Ada. But then he realizes otherwise. Elliot/Oz Slash. Lemon.


**B again~**

**This is for all of you that wanted me to write the full on lemon in "Rumors". Enjoy! :)**

**Rating: M - Sexual situations between two males, some language.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Pandora Hearts, its characters, or the situations in the anime or manga. Only this plotline.**

**

* * *

**

Elliot always used to think he liked Ada because she was an attractive girl. Her long flowing blonde hair, her soft-looking skin, her bright, round green Vessalius eyes exemplified beauty. It didn't occurr to Elliot until later that he never found her extremely large _breasts_ attractive.

No, Elliot always thought he liked Ada. Not for her personality, that was for sure, but for something else. Perhaps it was the allure of a person unattainable, the daughter of an enemy duke house, and the challenge of securing her love. It seemed the tragic love story – Romeo and Juliet almost – where the heroes were in love but their allegiances kept them apart.

Elliot asked Reo for advice once. Or, rather, asked why Reo thought Elliot really liked this girl. Reo hummed something about how she was attractive and added in a voice so low Elliot almost didn't hear him that she "seemed like Oz". Elliot had no idea what this last statement was supposed to mean. He wasn't even sure if Reo said that or if Elliot was just hearing things.

So there Elliot was, standing in the corner of Oz Vessalius' party inspecting Ada. She flounced around the room talking to her brother with a voice so high it nearly shattered Elliot's eardrums from across the room. She would skip from one party guest to another, hovering close to Vincent, hanging onto his arm while he quietly talked to her.

Elliot expected to be jealous. Weren't guys jealous when the girl they liked flirted with another man? Strangely, Elliot felt nothing. He sipped his drink in the corner, with Reo standing by him, immersed in the most recent edition of _Holy Knight_.

"What socialites you two are!" Elliot heard a voice and looked to his right. Oz walked up to them both with Gilbert in tow.

"Oz," Elliot said with a sigh, lowering his glass from his lips. Elliot made eye contact with Oz and realized with a shock that Oz had the same big, round, green, (Elliot didn't want to think "beautiful") eyes that Ada had.

"Come join the party!" Oz smiled. "Don't a loner in the corner."

"I am not a loner in the corner," Elliot sniffed. "Reo's here." Reo gave a small wave and continued reading.

"Yeah, right," Oz rolled his eyes and tugged on Elliot's arm. "Let's get you some more punch. See ya, Reo!"

"Wait, but—" Elliot started to protest but was escorted away. On the way to the punch bowl, Elliot realized Oz had the same blonde hair as Ada did. And Oz's hair was possibly shinier.

When they reached the punch bowl, Oz took the cup from Elliot's hand. Their fingers touched for a brief second, but it was as if a flicker of… something… went through Elliot at the contact of their hands.

"Gil, go see if Ada is doing OK," Oz said in a brush-off tone, as he spooned some bright red punch in Elliot's nearly empty glass.

"Oh, alright Oz," Gil left Elliot and Oz alone. Elliot watched him leave to talk to Vincent.

Oz handed Elliot's glass back to him – minus the odd spark this time – and Oz started to talk to him.

"I would ask if you were enjoying the party, but seeing as you were standing in the corner with Reo…" Oz's voice trailed off and Elliot looked at him. "Are you going to try the punch? Or am I going to have to open your mouth and force feed it to you?" Oz smiled, as if enjoying the thought.

Elliot grumbled and lifted the glass to his mouth. The moment the punch hit his mouth and it slid down his throat, he felt the sharp burn of alcohol. Elliot coughed loudly and Oz looked at him questioningly. Elliot shook his head and took another sip. _Anything to make the party more enjoyable_, Elliot reasoned.

Looking back, Elliot decided he should have never taken that next sip. Or the sip after that. Or the next three glasses of spiked punch after that.

Some time later Elliot lolled over the couch in the living room, laughing obnoxiously to whatever Oz said. Or not saying. It didn't really matter at this point; Elliot was too intoxicated to care. All he knew was that Oz was pretty.

Yes. Oz was so damn beautiful that Elliot was going to have to get into his pants sometime soon. Elliot already realized Oz's eyes were more beautiful than Ada's, his hair was shinier and blonder and better than Ada's and Elliot had to be sure that Oz's skin was as soft as it looked.

Elliot leaned close to Oz, breathing in his scent. He buried his head into Oz's neck, letting Oz's hair tickle his face.

"Isn't it weird _Oz_ that your hair is like… different? It falls on your head weird," Elliot laughed again and tried to run his hands through Oz's hair, but failed, having no hand-eye coordination.

"I think you had a little too much punch, Elly," Oz smirked.

"You gave it to me," Elliot pouted. "And don't call me Elly. I don't like it."

"Too bad," Oz laughed. "C'mon. As much as I love you laughing at everything I say, I think you should be a bit more sober if we're going to do anything tonight." Oz made a move to get off the couch.

'Do anything tonight'? Elliot perked up at the thought.

Oz dragged Elliot off the couch. Elliot didn't notice the mostly curious looks from the rest of the partygoers and the heartbroken looks from Gil across the room.

"I can walk by myself," Elliot protested. He took a shaky step before collapsing onto Oz again in a fit of giggles. "Oops! There's a table there!"

Reo materialized at Oz's shoulder. "Would you like some help, Master Oz?"

"Yes, thank you. I think I'll take him outside. The cold air will do him good."

Elliot felt another set of arms reach around to steady his form. He was gradually guided to the porch.

The blast of cold air awakened Elliot's dulled senses somewhat. At least he didn't feel the need to giggle at Oz every two seconds.

"Master Elliot, some water for you," Reo said as he handed a glass to Elliot. Elliot reached an unsteady hand toward the glass and brought the water to his lips. "Thanks."

"I'll be going now, Master Oz." Reo departed.

Elliot looked at Oz. Oz looked at Elliot back. Actually, Oz more gave Elliot a once over, and then walked forward to lean his chest onto Elliot's and wrap his arms around Elliot's back. Elliot steadied himself on the porch railing as Oz rested his cheek on Elliot's chest.

Oz looked up at Elliot. And later Elliot would blame it on his intoxicated state, but right then and there, truly, Elliot wanted to kiss him. So he did.

Oz leaned in farther to Elliot's kiss. There weren't any soft breasts against Elliot, nor long hair to tangle his hands in as they made out, but it didn't seem to matter. Oz's lips were definitely softer than they looked. And certainly more of a challenge to kiss and keep on top of than girls' would ever be.

Elliot slowly detached his hands from the railing to rest on Oz's waist. It was slim, but there was muscle there. Elliot liked it.

Oz bit Elliot's lower lip and let himself into Elliot's mouth when Elliot opened it to protest. But his retort was replaced with a groan as a tongue ran against his own.

Elliot leaned forward to use his height as an advantage to gain access to Oz's mouth. He quickly took control of their kiss and brought a hand up to grab at Oz's shoulder from behind. Oz was almost completely bent backwards. Damn, he was flexible. And most surely enjoying it from the hardness Elliot could feel against his leg.

Oz pulled away. "Elliot…" Oz put a hand on Elliot's cheek. "As much as I enjoy this, do you think we could move into a room with a little more… privacy?"

Elliot nodded and suddenly noticed they had a small audience.

Reo was watching slyly from a couch behind _Holy Knight_, trying not to smirk while Ada looked on curiously from Vincent's arm. Gilbert had mysteriously vanished.

Oz disentangled himself from Elliot's embrace and held out a hand to Elliot. Elliot took it and Oz smiled.

"Uhh… Elliot… _Faster_…" Oz groaned. Oz ground his hips up to meet Elliot's enthusiastic thrusting of their clothed bodies. Elliot smiled, panted, and picked up the pace.

"Clothes, off," Oz growled. "I want you inside me sometime in the near future."

Elliot paused for a moment in surprise, then grinned. "You're bossy."

Oz gave a short laugh and tugged at Elliot's collar. "Off. Now."

Elliot stopped only to loosen his collar before Oz grabbed the opening of his jacket and yanked it apart. Buttons parted from Elliot's jacket and flew in all directions.

"That was my favorite jacket," Elliot complained. He snatched Oz's red tie and held him eye to eye.

Oz gave him a small peck in response. "If you're faster, I won't have to do the same to your pants."

Elliot let go of Oz's tie and sat up to undo the button of his trousers. He slid the zipper down slowly and watched as Oz deftly divested himself of his clothing. Elliot slid his pants down, leaving his underwear on.

Oz grabbed Elliot's neck and pulled him down to hover above Oz.

"Have you ever done this before?" Oz whispered huskily into Elliot's ear.

"With a girl or two. Never a guy," Elliot responded, not wanting to sound nervous. "A few hours ago, I thought I was still straight."

Oz smirked. "There's some lube in the drawer over there."

Elliot reached for the bedside table and Oz gripped Elliot's still clothed hips, and slowly pulled down Elliot's underwear, exposing his length.

Elliot snatched the lube and poured it over his shaky hands. He still couldn't believe he was actually doing this. It was almost as if he was a different person – a guy that would actually do another guy.

Elliot settled himself back over Oz. He took one lubed finger and slowly ran his knuckles down Oz's oh-so-soft skin, down his chest, over his stomach, into curly blonde hairs, and past Oz's erection to his entrance. He stopped for a moment and looked at Oz. Oz nodded, and still somehow looked mischievous even in his vulnerable position.

Elliot held his breath and pushed in one finger all the way, pausing for a moment for Oz to get accustomed to the intrusion. Oz let out a shaky breath and nodded again, urging Elliot to continue.

Elliot moved the finger slightly. It was hard to move it at all; Oz was so _tight_.

Soon enough though, there were three fingers in and moving and both Elliot and Oz were panting. Elliot had found Oz's sweet spot.

Elliot slowly removed his fingers. Oz looked at him with another smile. Both were covered in a sheen of sweat and hard, so hard, beyond the point of unbearable.

Elliot slowly moved up Oz's body and looked at Oz. He leaned down to capture Oz's lips in a passionate kiss as he moved in between Oz's spread legs. He pushed his length against Oz's entrance, and Oz groaned in their kiss.

Elliot moved with long, slow thrusts. It didn't last long though; both were built up from previous activities.

Oz released with a loud "Elliot!" and didn't move as Elliot finished off.

"…Oz…" Elliot whispered into Oz's neck.

Elliot rolled off of Oz and tried to control his breathing. He looked over at Oz's flushed face and wild hair and figured he must not look that much better. Oz scooted over to cuddle next to Elliot, burying his face into Elliot's chest. Elliot thought for a moment at recent events and suddenly realized something.

"I liked you all along…" Elliot said with mild surprise, somewhat to himself. "I… thought I liked your sister, but all the qualities I liked in her… were in you."

"But I was better, I hope?" Oz sounded like he was grinning.

"Yes, of course." Elliot smiled. He thought for a moment. "Perhaps now… the Vessalius and Nightray can finally get along."

"Well I sure hope so," Oz said. "'Cause I want to do this more than once."

And Elliot laughed.

* * *

**I really like writing Elliot/Oz or Elliot/Reo :3**

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a review~**


End file.
